A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging the pattern onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In order to control the lithographic process to place device features accurately on the substrate, alignment marks are generally provided on the substrate, and the lithographic apparatus includes one or more alignment sensors by which positions of alignment marks on a substrate can be measured accurately. These alignment sensors are effectively position measuring apparatuses. Different types of alignment marks and different types of alignment sensors are known e.g. are provided by different manufacturers.
There is continually a need to provide more accurate position measurements, especially to control overlay errors as product features get smaller and smaller.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative radiation source which at least partially addresses one or more problems associated with prior art radiation sources, whether identified here or not.